Parce qu'on le vaut bien
by DairyAndLixy
Summary: Luna a un énorme problème capillaire : elle est blonde. Pour elle, s'est une anomalie alors elle cherche un antidote. Oui mais, Draco Malefoy aussi est blond ! Il faut le sauver !
1. Chapitre 1

_**¤ PARCE QU'ON LE VAUT BIEN ¤**_

**Written by DairyAndLixy**

_Hey ! Salut la compagnie ! On débarque avec une nouvelle fanfiction basé sur un couple un peu novateur. Très peu de personnes jusqu'ici leur ont consacrés une fic entière, nous on se lançe ! Et on espère bien que vous apprécirez ! Le pseudo est dû au fait que l'on co-écrit cette histoire, une partie est tantôt écrite par Lixouille, l'autre par Dairy22 ; d'où __DairyAndLixy__ ! _

_**Couple **__: Draco Malefoy / Luna Lovegood_

_**Disclamer **__: Rien ne nous appartient ( personnages, lieux, créations ) exepté l'intrigue. _

_**Résumé**__ : Luna a un énorme problème capillaire : elle est blonde. Pour elle, s'est une anomalie alors elle cherche un antidote. Oui mais, Draco Malefoy aussi est blond ! Il faut le sauver ! _

_Bonne lecture nos apprentis sorciers __! _

**Written By Lixouille**

Draco attendait sur le quai de la gare King Cross, plus précisément sur la voie 9 ¾, il était en compagnie de ses amis habituels : Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Pansy qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher le bras. Son père se tenait un peu plus loin entrain de discuter avec les Parkinson.

Le jeune Serpentard avait hâte que le train parte, l'emmenant pour la dernière fois à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie bien qu'il ne supportait pas ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, il devait avouer que l'ambiance qui y régnait le rassurait. Il était Le Serpentard par excellence, mais une fois ses études finies, qui deviendrait-il ?

Beaucoup auraient été surpris de le savoir inquiet pour son avenir alors qu'il semblait tout tracé. Maintenant Voldemort tué pendant l'été par Potter, il n'était plus question de Mangemort pour lui. Son père avait réussit une fois de plus à s'immiscer dans les proches du Ministre, lui assurant sa protection après la chute du Lord Noir.

-Au fait Draco ? Tu as ramené du Whisky pur feu pour le trajet ?

-T'inquiète Blaise. Je n'ai pas oublié, il nous faut bien fêter notre dernière rentrée. Il eut un sourire moqueur pour ses amis. Ce sourire fait sur mesure pour lui.

Comme tout bon Serpentard, ses amis semblaient voir le fait de quitter le collège comme un bienfait, mais au fond Draco savait qu'ils regretteraient tous cette époque. Ils se hâtèrent de monter à bord du train afin de trouver un compartiment disponible.

Une fois installés, Blaise et Draco lancèrent une discussion sur les filles qui s'étaient embellies, ainsi que sur les meilleurs moyens pour embêter Potter et sa clique. Pendant que les trois autres se disputaient les friandises et les boissons, alcoolisées, apportées par chacun.

Le voyage fut plutôt rapide et peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent en gare de Prés-au-lard Draco quitta le compartiment pour se détendre les jambes. Il avança dans l'unique couloir du train, perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula dans le couloir quelqu'un, et un tas de feuille s'écrasa alors sur le sol.

-T'aurais pu faire attention. Dit la voix de la personne que Draco venait de bousculer. Les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux bleu si pâle ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité de leur propriétaire.

-Loufoca ? C'est plutôt à toi de t'excuser ! Tu as osé me toucher.

La jeune fille fixa Malfoy de ses orbes si particuliers, la tête inclinée sur le coté elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Elle resta ainsi immobile plusieurs secondes, Draco n'osant couper le lien visuel qu'elle avait établi.

-Tu sais Draco, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre…

-Nous n'étions pas intimes au dernières nouvelles, Loufoca, alors tu es priée de me parler avec le respect que tu dois, et par conséquent. M'appeler par mon nom de famille !

-Je vois surtout ta douleur…

Draco eut un rictus méprisant pour la jeune fille, elle était vraiment folle.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi sérieuse. C'est parce que tu es blond…

-Ecoutes, Loufoca, ce n'est pas que tes discussions ne sont pas intéressantes, mais c'est qu'elles ne servent à rien. Et puis pour info toi aussi tu es blonde.

-Moi aussi je cherche l'antidote. Si tu veux, on peut le chercher à deux…

-Imbécile !

Draco bouscula la jeune fille et retourna à son compartiment. Les autres élèves étaient vraiment trop étranges pour pouvoir mériter sa compagnie. Il souffla avant de rentrer dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec d'autres Serpentards bien décidé à leur cacher son entrevue avec Lovegood. Elle était vraiment trop étrange pour que l'on s'intéresse à elle… Mais ce regard semblait si sérieux… Il chassa l'image de la jeune fille de son esprit et rejoignit sa bande pour une discussion passionnante sur les misères qu'ils pourraient faire à Potter, le sauveur !

**Written By Dairy22**

Cela devait bien faire une semaine que les cours avaient repris. La jovialité des retrouvailles était désormais passée laissant alors place à la dur réalité du monde des études. Les élèves titubaient déjà sous le poid des devoirs malgré qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond sale et des yeux protubérants, mais assez jolie, déambulait d'un pas guilleret à travers le château. Elle dégageait une aura de folie douce partout où elle passait. On ne l'appellait pas Loufoca pour rien...

Elle tenait dans ses bras un exemplaire de Métamorphose avancé avec un sourire niais scotché sur son visage lunaire. Luna avait trouvé un antidote. En effet, le manuel stipulait qu'il suffisait d'acquérir les bases de métamorphomage pour éviter de devenir blonde perpétuellement.

Cette idée avait germé dans sa tête après avoir vus la crinière indomptable d' Hermione ou encore le roux flamboyant de Ginny. Elle voulait tant leur ressembler !

Arrivée au pied du saule cogneur, qu'elle seule pouvait approchée sans s'attirer ses foudres, elle ouvrit l'énorme ouvrage poussireux. Trois cents pages étaient consacré au variation du visage en fonction de la personnalité.

D'un air enchanté, elle sasit sa plume et un parchemin troué et y anota tout ce dont elle avait besoin. L'initiation demandait beaucoup de rigueur et de temps. La rigeur, elle pouvait l'acquérir avec de l'effort, quant au temps, elle en avait à gogo car les amis n'étaient pas chose commune dans son monde exantrique.

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas être interrompus dans son apprentissage, mais Luna ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça. Personne n'oserai l'approché en temps normal, on lui lancera juste des regards méprisant sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle portait souvent un collier de bouchons de bieraubeurre, mettait sa baguette derrière l'oreille, laissait ses cheveux en désordre et mal coiffés. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se rendre pieds nus en cours. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de son apparence, en tout cas, elle ne changeait pas d'attitude pour plaire aux autres...

Il devait être environ midi lorsqu'elle entamma le chapitre deux consacré aux racines et aux mélanomes. Au loin, elle apperçut une silhouette emitouflé dans une longue cape noire aux bordures vert émeraude. Une tête blonde émergeais de cet apparat vestimentaire. Elle l'aurait reconnus entre mille : c'était Draco Malefoy.

Le jeune serpentard descendait les marches conduisant à la cabane du garde chasse. Il semblait perdus dans ses propres pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte il passa devant Luna, toujours assise près de l'arbre majestueux.

- Les Héliopathes sont encore à tes trousses ? Demanda t-elle.

Malefoy s'arrêta net et fixa devant lui prenant alors conscience qu'il était le seul avec Miss Loufoca dans les environs. Il fit un geste de la main comme pour se débarraser d'un insecte nuisible et poursuivit sa course sans se préoccuper de la Serdaigle.

Prenant ceci comme une invitation, Luna rassembla ses affaires et le rattrapa à grandes enjambées.

- Mon père dit que s'est une armée secrète de Cornelius Fudge qu'il emploierai pour dénicher les espions du Ministère. Expliqua Luna.

- Ton père est con. Conclua le blond.

- Oui, mais en attendant il gagne plus que bien sa vie. Et ton père il devient quoi ?

- Lâche moi la grappe la pestiférée ! Dit le jeune homme avec hargne.

- Tu sais que j'ai trouvé un moyen de rémédier à notre problème capillaire ? Il suffirait juste de devenir Métamorphomage. S'est difficile et éprouvant mais...

- La ferme !

- Je sais pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur : tu as tes règles. Déclara Luna d'un air sérieux. Quand j'ai les miennes, j'ai une carrence en jus de citrouille et il faut que je m'en barbouille sur le visage pour enlever mes maux de ventre. Termina t-elle.

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière avec un visage imprégnez d'horreur et hurla :

- Ne t'approche plus de moi espèce de sale folle !

Sur ce, il courut vers son cours de Défense contre les créature Magique. Au loin, Luna s'écria :

-Au faite, Joyeux Septembre !

_Alors ce début, vous aimez ? Laissez une petite reviews ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

_PARCE QU'ON LE VAUT BIEN_

_¤ Chapitre 2 ¤_

_**Désolé pour l'attente... On a eu un soucis informatique ! Les réponses aux reviews paraîtront dans le chapitre suivant ! Sur ce, on vous souhaite bonne lecture ! **_

**Written by Lixy**

Luna se baladait lentement dans le parc de Poudlard l'esprit complètement ailleurs, comme d'habitude ! Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à étudier les méthodes de métamorphage et avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle sourit à Harry et Ron en les croisant. Ils revenaient, en rage, du stade de Quidditch, et apparemment toute l'équipe de Gryffondor suivait.

-Ces salopards de Serpentards… Grogna Ron en dépassant Luna.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant cela et s'éloigna en sautillant pour rejoindre le stade de Quidditch. Si les Serpentards y étaient, elle y trouverait Draco et pourrait lui redemander de l'aider dans ses recherches.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'équipe des verts et argent, elle le repéra très vite, ses cheveux blonds secoués par le vent. Il avait dû la repérer car il s'immobilisa un instant pour regarder vers le sol. Finalement, il reprit son vol où il l'avait arrêté. Après environs dix minutes de vol, ils posèrent tous le pied au sol et rejoignirent les vestiaires, sauf Draco qui fixait Luna immobile, il s'avança alors vers elle d'un pas rageur.

-Loufoca ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai trouvé la solution pour notre problème capillaire. Mais c'est long et fastidieux, alors j'aurais voulu que tu m'aides pour les recherches.

Malfoy poussa un long soupir et s'éloigna pour rejoindre son vestiaire déjà déserté par tous les Serpentards. Luna ne se gêna pas pour le rejoindre dans le locale afin de continuer la discussion.

-LOUFOCA ! Mais t'es malade ! Sors d'ici ! C'est un vestiaire pour homme !

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répliquer.

-Et alors, tu as peur ? Pudique ?

Puis elle s'engagea dans une observation approfondie du plafond.

-Vas-t-en !

-Alors aide-moi !

Draco grogna dans ses dents avant de répondre.

-Je t'accorde UNE seule et unique heure de mon temps. D'ici une demi-heure à la bibliothèque. Maintenant sors !

Luna sorti toute joyeuse des vestiaires et commença déjà à se rendre à la bibliothèque car elle avait tendance à se perdre sur la route.

Draco fut parfaitement ponctuel, Luna quant à elle, était déjà installée et avait sélectionné plusieurs livres.

-Il me manque encore quelques informations purement théorique avant de passer à la pratique. Il faut regarder dans ces livres et chercher tout ce qui peut avoir un lien avec les métamorphomages.

Draco ouvrit un livre à la première page et se cacha derrière, quand, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Luna remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné une page elle s'inquiéta.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi….

-Loufoca, je te fais déjà l'honneur d'être à ta table alors lâche-moi !

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Luna se sentit blessée. Elle qui croyait qu'il aurait compris la chance qu'elle lui donnait.

-Tu veux rester blond ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui as eu cette idée loufoque, moi je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais changer de couleur de cheveux.

Elle resta silencieuse, puis rangea ses affaires. Juste avant de quitter la bibliothèque, elle ajouta dans un souffle.

-Moi je pensais que si tu ne ressemblais plus à ton père, tu serais libre.

Et elle partit d'un pas beaucoup moins léger que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

**Written by Dairy**

Draco était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, le regard hagard. Les paroles de Luna lui étaient allées droit au cœur contre sa volonté. Ainsi, il se rendit compte que malgré que la jeune fille donnait une image " à côté de la plaque", Luna faisaitpreuve d'une franchise parfois déconcertante et était capable de divulguer une information très embarrassante sur le ton de la conversation.

Ne plus ressemblé à son père ? Le jeune homme y avait toujours pensé. A chaque sortie, réception ou fête, on disait : " Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père ! " " C'est Lucius tout craché ! " " Par la barbe de Merlin, on dirait son portrait ! ". Lui, se contentait de sourire faiblement, d'acquiescer sans rechigner alors qu'une colère indomptable somnolait en lui. Une haine acharnée contre son paternel qui grandissait avec le temps. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ce monstre...

Draco ferma les yeux un instant et ses pensées se perdit dans son avenir encore incertain. Il savait juste une chose, son visage serait façonné tel celui de son père. Froid, distant, hautain. Les yeux gris métalliques, le nez pointus, les lèvres fines et un visage pâle comme la neige. Un Malefoy en somme. Le lendemain, il se jura alors d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque...

Il parcourait les allées interminables de la bibliothèque. L'odeur des livres anciens emplissait la salle de telle sorte que ses poumons étaient presque comprimés. Arrivé dans le secteur de la lettre " M ", le jeune Malefoy saisit l'ouvrage que Luna avait souhaité qu'il lise auparavant. Il tira une chaise se trouvant devant lui, et s'assit en silence. Ses orbes métalliques parcoururent le papier à une vitesse hallucinante puis s'arrêtèrent sur le paragraphe suivant :

_Métamorphomage est le nom donné aux sorciers ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser sans l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges. Ils peuvent ainsi prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Pour se transformer, ils crispent leurs visages et le changement s'effectue (...)_

C'est à ce moment là que Draco entendit un raclement de chaise.

- Les Larves d'Aquavirius se trouvant sur le rebord de ma fenêtre m'ont dit que je te trouverai là. Déclara Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

- Tu peux les félicités de ma part pour leurs informations fiables. Répliqua le jeune homme tout en tournant la page du manuel.

- Tu sais hier, quand j'ai vu que tu ne tournais pas les pages du livre, j'ai cru que tu ne savais pas lire. Prononça la Serdaigle.

- Tu me connais mal Loufoca. Dit le blond.

- Si j'avais eu raison, je t'aurais pardonné.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Demanda t-il soudainement intéressé.

- Parce que tu es blond, alors ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Tu radotes comme une grand-mère ! S'exclama Draco.

- Normal, j'en étais une dans une vie antérieure...

- Pardon ? S'enquit le Serpentard.

- Les gens ne comprenne pas en général, mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, alors je peux essayer...

- Je t'en prie Loufoca, prends tes aises. Nargua le blond tout en revenant au sommaire de l'ouvrage.

- J'ai vécus au temps du Roi Arthur. J'étais la grand-mère de la Reine Guenièvre.

- Evidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Excuse moi Loufoca mais je travaille sur ton projet débile alors tu es priée de faire le silence le plus total.

- Ok, je ne te dérangerai plus ! Je serai aussi silencieuse qu'un Sombral.

Sur ce, Luna sortit de son cabas orange et difforme quelques affaires d'école et un énorme paquet de Dragets surprises de Berticrochus.

Caché derrière son livre, Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur. Luna était certes, décalée, mais le distrayait plus que quiconque l'avait fait avant...


	3. Chapitre 3

_~ PARCE QU'ON LE VAUT BIEN ~_

_Written By DairyAndLixy_

_¤ Chapitre 3 ¤_

**Written by Dairy**

Le Vendredi matin faisait place à l'Histoire de la Magie et au professeur Binns, réputé pour avoir hypnotisé des générations entières d'élèves. Draco Malefoy en faisait parti. En effet, le cours se faisait toujours en compagnie d'une autre maison.

La tête négligemment posé sur sa main et les yeux à demi-clos, il observait une jolie Serdaigle assise au premier rang. Cho Chang. Elle devait rattraper son programme pour envisager de réussir ses ASPICS en fin d'année après avoir eu des résultats aussi médiocre. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures se demandant si elle ferait une bonne petite amie. Draco sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

- Ah mais voilà Loufoca les filles ! Lâcha une des amies de Cho tout en la pointant du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Renchérit une autre.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la dénommé blonde qui ne laissa pas transparaître son embarras.

- Je viens pour faire une enquête concernant le manque d'attention des élèves durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. J'ai une autorisation de Dumbledore. Pour le retard, je me suis perdue en chemin professeur. Expliqua Luna tout en resserrant plus fort ses livres contre sa poitrine.

- Bien, je signalerai votre retard à votre directeur. Asseyez-vous. Dit Binns d'une voix morne et imperturbable.

La jeune fille gravis les marches de l'amphithéâtre et s'assit à la place qui lui était réservé, c'est-à-dire, le dernier rang près de la fenêtre. Elle versa alors le contenu de son cabas sur son bureau comme à son habitude. Le cours repris tout en l'ignorant complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Luna posa sa tête contre le carreau de la fenêtre tout en observant l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ca devait grouiller de créatures fantastiques là-bas...

Après un moment de réflexion, une note volante atterrit sur le sommet de son crâne.

_¤ Alors Loufoca, besoin d'une carte de Poudlard pour se repérer ? ¤ _

Draco Malefoy avait tourné sa jolie tête blonde vers la Serdaigle avec un sourire goguenard fixé sur son visage. Luna saisit sa plume multicolore et actionna le coloris bleu.

_Des Joncheruines sont rentrés dans ma tête par les oreilles dans le but d'embrouiller mon cerveau. Je crois que je suis leur victime favorite. Cela ne me dérange pas trop de jouer avec eux à vrai dire...¤_

La jeune fille plia le bout de parchemin de sorte qu'il forme une cocotte en papier puis souffla dessus et celle-ci vola de ses propres ailes jusqu'à la table de Draco. De sa place, elle vit les épaules du Serpentard être secouées frénétiquement par un rire étouffé. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_¤ Tu n'as jamais cherché d'antidote contre ça ? Après tout, tu as l'air bien lancé avec tes espoirs pour devenir Métamorphomage ! ¤_

Le bout de papier fit alors le chemin du retour avec l'écriture ronde et penchée de Luna inscrite en-dessous.

¤ _Une seule chose à la fois ! Je sais que cela te plait énormément de travailler avec moi Draco mais ce n'est pas une raison. ¤_

Lorsque le jeune Malefoy lu ce fragment de conversation, son sourire narquois fait sur mesure pour lui apparut sur ses traits. Il saisit une nouvelle fois sa plume et griffonna rapidement quelques choses. Au dessus de son épaule, Goyle lut :

¤ _Ne te fais pas de film ! Si je reste en ta compagnie c'est juste pour élargir mes connaissances. ¤_

- A qui tu parles depuis tout à l'heure Dray ? Demanda le colosse.

- Cela ne te regarde aucunement espèce de babouin ! Si je t'ai appris à lire ce n'est pas pour que tu utilises ceci à mauvaise escient ! Contentes toi d'écrire ce que dit Binns, ça suffira amplement.

La mine renfrogné, Grégory Goyle obéit sagement tandis que le Prince des Serpentards attendait impatiemment la réponse de Loufoca.

_¤ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si méchant avec les autres. Le respect ça se gagne... et pas avec de l'argent ! Ecoutes, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides. Viens me voir à la bibliothèque après le dîner. ¤_

A peine eut-il lu le billet que la sonnerie stridente retentit et le flot d'élèves l'absorba vers la sortie.

**Written by Lixy**

Une fois sortit il prit le chemin de la grande salle et se hâta de manger, puis entraîna son groupe habituel pour les cours du vendredi après midi.

L'après midi fut longue et Draco n'était absolument pas attentif. Il avait oublié de prévenir Loufoca qu'il avait un entrainement de Quidditch ce soir. Il lui dirait au moment de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

Quand la dernière sonnerie de l'après midi retentie, Draco prit la direction de la grande salle. Il détestait les repas, bruyants et puis il y avait tous ces gens qui le fixaient constamment. Draco savait qu'ils parlaient de son père, du fait qu'il était libre alors que chacun savait qu'il était un Mangemort. Il abrégea son repas en voyant que Loufoca n'était pas là, avait-elle sauté un repas ? Et puis il devait lui parlé avant son entrainement qui était pour dans une demi-heure.

Draco traversait les couloirs l'esprit un peu perdu, des voix provenant d'un couloir isolé le sortirent de son état absent.

Cho accompagnée de deux amies avaient plaquées Luna contre un mur et semblaient la menacer.

- Alors Loufoca ! De quoi parlais-tu avec Malfoy ?

La blonde ne réagit pas, mais la deuxième jeune fille l'empoigna par les cheveux avant de hurler.

- Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Et pourquoi il t'a répondu ! Tu vas parler, espèce de folle.

Lune fut jetée au sol. Draco restait immobile dans l'ombre, il n'aimait pas se mêler des querelles de filles. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une simple querelle mais il devait bien se trouver une excuse.

Cho continua d'insulter la jeune Serdaigle pendant quelques minutes. Puis elles partirent dans la direction opposée de Draco, ce dernier se laissa glisser le long du mur silencieusement, il avait un désagréable goût de bile dans la gorge.

Ecœuré par sa propre lâcheté, il ne leva pas les yeux quand il reconnu sur le sol l'ombre de Luna.

- Je savais que tu étais là… Tu pourrais m'attendre un peu, il faudrait que je me passe le visage à l'eau.

Draco leva finalement le regard, la joue de la Serdaigle était décorée d'un bleu qui tournait déjà au vert, et du sang perlait de son nez.

- J'ai… j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, j'ai oublié de te le dire…

- Oh… Et bien, je vais continuer mon enquête sur les créatures qui pourraient peupler la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Je pense qu'elle aspire le cerveau des élèves pendant la durée du cours. Ca expliquerait le manque d'intérêt de chacun.

Cette réaction n'aurait pas étonnée Draco s'il n'avait aperçu une larme au coin des yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du garçon qui n'osait bouger, il aurait aimé la rattraper mais après tout il avait son entrainement… Il resta ainsi assis hésitant.

_**To be continued **_

Reviews or not reviews ?

Désolé pour le retard énorme...


End file.
